Maid Sama!
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: Sakura is a straight A student, but what happens when she is kicked out of her house and is forced to be a live-in maid? And what will happen once she meets a certain Uchiha? Requested by Hikarru. DISCONTINUED
1. A Maid?

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything; the plot belongs to Kasi-chan. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

WAZZ UP? XD Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated THAPTICML (_This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_)! T^T This is a request from Kasi-chan (No idea why she wanted me to write this, it's a good idea.) But she said she thought that I would write it better than she would (Yeah right! I'll probably mess it up T^T) so I'm accepting her request and writing this. Also! Since I suck at math majorly, I have Extended Summer School (Which will be on Tuesday's and Thursday's). My school doesn't have enough money for Summer School so they're doing it this way. T^T I'm so sorry, but that means even less updates until he last week of my school year. -sigh- Please try to bear with me on this; I'm doing my best here.

* * *

_Maid Sama!_

* * *

I, Sakura Haruno, have straight A's in school, perfect attendance, a clean record, and all that 'goody-goody' stuff. I've been working my butt off since I was five to keep my family happy. A while back, they used to praise me when I got above a B. Now, they just tell me that I can do better. I can _always_ do better. It was like I wasn't good enough for my family anymore.

"Sakura, you got all A's in school. You have a 4.10 GPA. You can do better than that!"

It was like they just spit all over my A report card! It was like getting an F! I would grit my teeth every time they told me that I could do better. I'm doing the best I can possibly do! I never get to hang out with friends, or even go to parties, let alone birthday parties. Whenever I _do_ have time, I'm usually using it to sleep because I'm so tired. I do extracurricular activities until 10:00 PM and I'd get home to do my homework until midnight. Then I would wake up at 5:00 AM to go to school so that I could do _more_ extracurricular activities.

At school, I'm known as the 'Busybody'. None of my friends talk to me anymore because they didn't want to mess with my busy schedule.

My whole world turned upside down. And it only took one day. One day! And the day was today.

* * *

I was busy as usual. It was the last period and I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be going home like all the rest of the kids.

The bell rang and I took my time packing up. I sighed heavily. I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see my two friends, Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey, guys." I smiled brightly. It had been awhile since I talked to them.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto waved.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata said, "We know that you are busy, but we want to invite you to come to the movies with us."

A million options went through my head, but only two stuck out. Go to the movies? Or stay here? I considered the consequences. If I went, I couldn't go to any of my regular outings and they would probably phone my parents and I would get in mega trouble. I could always stay here and continue with my boring life, having no fun at all. It was just one night, right? I could allow myself that. The thought of one night of fun outweighed any consequences of going.

"Okay! I'll go!" I smiled, excited to be like a normal teenager for once.

Hinata smiled, "I knew you would say yes! We're going right now if you want to come."

"Sure!" I picked my bag up and ran out with them.

Little did I know Mizuki-Sensei was watching the whole time.

* * *

We walked out of the movie theater, laughing.

"I cann_ot_ believe that they made Icha Icha Paradise a _movie_!" I said through my laughter.

"I know! I'm glad we decided to watch something else." Hinata smiled.

"Even if we _wanted_ to, we wouldn't be able to! Did you see that rating? It's rated R!" Naruto shouted, shivering.

"Naruto, we're eighteen, we're able to." I looked at the idiot.

"No! You have to be over twenty-one!" He exclaimed.

Hinata and I had to stop and look at him to see if he was serious.

"Naruto, how did you make it to high school?" I asked, shaking my head in disappointment.

"What? Because I'm S.M.R.T." he smiled proudly.

I sighed heavily, "That explains a _lot_."

Hinata only smiled, but I could see she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you need a ride home?" Naruto asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

He nodded and made his way to his car, yelling, "Shotgun!"

I only sighed as Hinata giggled.

When we got to the car, I sat in the back while Naruto and Hinata sat in the front. On the way to my house, Naruto would occasionally sneak a glance at Hinata, who giggled in response and blushed. I smiled at this. I was so happy for them, they had met a lot of obstacles when they first started going out. For example, Hinata's cousin, Neji. He settled down after he started dating Tenten. Another big obstacle was Hinata's father. But after proving himself worthy enough, Hinata's uncle approved as well. And it didn't take a day to do that.

"Sakura-chan?"

Jumping back to reality, I looked at Naruto, "Yeah?"

"We're here." he said.

I looked out the backseat window and saw my house.

"Oh, okay. See yeah later." I smiled and stepped out of the car.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" I heard Hinata say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Hinata getting out of Naruto's car.

"Yeah?" I asked, confused.

"Sakura-chan, are you gonna be okay? It's already going to be six." she had a worried expression on.

I stood there and thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be okay, I mean, it was just one day." I smiled.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you later, Sakura-chan." she called to me as she got into Naruto's car.

I saw them drive away, happy and with no worry at all. Sighing, I walked into my house to face my parents.

"Haruno Sakura! You get in the kitchen this instant, young lady!"

I sighed again, of course they knew. One of the teachers must have told them I hadn't come in today.

"Coming, Okaa-san." I mumbled as I set my bag on the floor next to the door.

As I walked into the kitchen, I quickly noticed the atmosphere seemed to change from a normal one, to one with a tense, thick air.

I walked up to my parents and bowed, "Otou-san, Okaa-san."

My father grunted and I straightened up.

"Sakura, why weren't you at your extracurricular activities today?" my father asked, harshly.

I tried not to wince as I looked at my father, "I we-"

"Ahem." my mother interrupted at me.

Mentally sighing, I corrected myself, "I wasn't at my extracurricular activities today because I went to the movies with my friends."

My mother sighed and walked over to me. She stopped a few inches away from me and raised her hand. Knowing what was coming; I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. It came a few seconds later, erupting through the left side of my face as I winced and opened my eyes.

As my mother walked back to my father, I resisted the urge to rub my throbbing cheek. Now it was my father's turn. Something told me that it was going to be different from the other times he punished me after I had skipped out on my extracurricular activities.

He walked over to me and, expecting to be beaten harsher than my mother, I closed my eyes and braced myself again. But I heard footsteps head towards me and then... pass me. Opening my eyes, I saw my mother and father walk to the living room, sit down, and turn the TV on. Assuming I was off the hook, I walked towards the stairs to my room. But my father's words made me freeze.

"Get out."

Quickly turning to him, my eyes widened, as if what he said was a lie.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You heard me, leave, now. I'm giving you five minutes to leave this house. And I'll be taking you're things, so just leave."

I gaped, "_All_ of my things?"

"Yes, now go. If you think you shouldn't even go to extracurricular activities to get smart, you're just stupid and will eventually be homeless. You might as well start early." he didn't even look at me.

"O-Okaa-san!" I pleaded.

Not looking at me as well, she simply shooed me away, "You heard your father. I won't stand a stupid girl in this house any father."

Swallowing back the tears, I walked to my room to grab some clothes before my father threw me out. When I was done, I grabbed my bag and walked outside, closing the door... and my life.

* * *

It was now eight o' clock. How did I know this? I was able to keep my phone as I ran out of the house. My father noticed this and tried to run after me, but since I had an A in all my school subjects, including P.E., I was able to outrun him... by a long shot. I was so glad that this phone was mine. And yes, _I_ paid the bill every month.

I was in the park, sitting on a bench. I had been out here for about a half an hour. Sighing, I sat up and decided to walk around, mostly to find a spot to sleep.

I bumped into a few strange people, ignoring them the best I could. I came up to a crosswalk. Pressing the button, I looked around as I waited. My eyes stopped on a Help Wanted poster. Ignoring the now green walk signal, I read what it said.

_HELP WANTED!_

_Looking for live-in maid! If interested, please call 555-5555_

_Or please visit 5674 Orange Street*_

A live-in maid, huh? Looks like Kami-sama had pitied me and sent me this sign. I ripped the paper off the pole and ran across the street, not bothering to wait for the walk signal to turn green again. I looked at the paper and hoped I wasn't too late.

* * *

I was walking through an unfamiliar neighborhood, trying to find the right house. But I noticed that all these houses seemed more like mansions.

"Orange, orange... Ah! 5674 Orange Street!" I said as I located the right house.

I ran towards the huge gate and looked for a way open it. Glancing around, I saw a speaker with weird looking buttons on it. Walking to it, I pressed a red button. Always press red the button. I waited, but nothing. I kept pushing it until I got a reply.

"_Yes, yes. Hello? This is the Uchiha residence."_

I backed off at first, but looked at it and tried to speak into it.

Pressing a different button, I replied, "Um, Hello? Is this the place about the job offer?"

"_Yes, interviews are now over, please go home and come again tomorrow at around one to three. Good day."_

"No, wait! Please! I _really_ need this! I-I've always wanted to be a maid and this is my only chance!"

Of course it was a lie, but I didn't need to bother them with the truth. It was my problem and _I_ would deal with it.

"_I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do abo-"_

The voice was suddenly interrupted, _"Who is it?"_

"_There's someone asking about the job offer."_

"_At this time of night? Hm... Let them in."_

"_Yes, right away."_

I smiled, "Thank you!"

They replied by opening the huge gates and letting me walk through. Taking the offer, I ran into the huge garden. I might have to get used to it. I might just be getting this job.

I finally made it to the front door and knocked. Almost instantly, it opened to reveal a beautiful young woman in a short maid outfit.

"Welcome." she said. "We've been expecting you."

I smiled and nodded as I walked in. I soon stopped and gaped at, well, everything. How was I going to clean of this stuff daily? They looked so fragile!

I heard a giggle from behind me. I turned to see the maid smiling.

"I know it all seems intimidating, but most of these are very tough." she explained.

"Now, if you follow me, Mikoto-san is waiting for us." she directed us through the many hallways.

Just looking at them all made me dizzy.

"I know it may seem almost like a maze, but this house isn't as big as it appears."

"I-I see."

She giggled again, but soon stopped as we approached a door. She knocked on it and waited for a reply.

"Yes?" said a gentle voice from the other side of the door.

"The visitor is here." the maid replied.

"Ah! Send her in please!"

Moving out of the way, the maid gestured to the door and said, "She is ready to see you."

I smiled at her and opened the door. Closing it behind me, I saw that there were two people in the room. A woman who looked to be twenty and a boy around my age was in the room.

The woman smiled at me, who I assumed was the one who called me here from the gate and was the same 'Mikoto-san' the maid had spoken of before, and gestured to sit next to the other person.

Deciding to get a better look at him once I sat next to him, I walked up to them. I sat next to the boy and looked at him to see he was pretty hot.

He looked at me; an eyebrow raised and, with the straightest face, asked, "Who's this ugly hag?"

I fell over at the insult.

Quickly standing back up, I pointed at the boy and yelled, "Yeah? Well at least my hair isn't in the shape of a chicken's ass!"

His eye twitched and he stood up as well, "At least my forehead isn't the size of Mt. Fuji!"

I raised my fist in between us and said, "Well at least you have something that matches your hair!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"It matches you brain!"**

He was going to reply, but a soft giggle interrupted him.

Looking over, I saw Mikoto-san smiling and laughing at us.

"Oh! I'm sorry! This _boy_ said something that got to me." I apologized.

"Yes, _mother_, I'm sorry. It's just this hag was so ugly I couldn't help it."

I looked at him, "Mother?"

He smirked. I growled.

"Oh, it's quite all right, you two were so amusing. You get the job!" she smiled.

"I do?" I asked, thinking that she must have been joking.

She nodded, "Of course, you start tomorrow."

I looked at the boy and smirked. He scowled and looked away.

"If I may ask, why would you hire me? You didn't even ask me anything nor did I make a good impression." I laughed nervously at the last part.

"Because you look so lively and that is something we need in this house. That and instead of fawning over Sasuke, you were close to getting into a fist fight with him."

I did my best not to burst out laughing, "Me? Like him? I don't have a chicken fetish."

Sasuke turned to glare at me and I laughed.

"It's what you get for calling me an ugly hag. I'm eighteen thank you."

"I was only saying the truth."

"Eighteen? Really? And you want to be a maid?" Mikoto-san asked.

"A-ah, yeah! Who wouldn't want to be a maid?" I asked nervously.

"Being a maid is something a _lot_ of people wouldn't want to be. But, hey, the ugly hag wants to be a maid, I say it matches." Sasuke shrugged.

After hearing that, I snapped.

"That's it! I don't care if you're the kid of my boss! You are dead!" I yelled as I tackled Sasuke to the ground.

We landed on the ground hard, but that didn't stop me. As we rolled around the room, I slapped him a few of times.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Slapping some sense into you! Thinking you can call me an ugly hag whenever you want, eh?" I shouted back, continuing to slap him.

Growling, he rolled us over so that he was on me. He held my hands together and started flicking my forehead.

"Ow! Stop, what are you doing? You aren't supposed to hit girls!"

"I'm 'smacking some sense into you' by flicking your huge forehead!"

"Hey! Stop, it's sensitive!"

"Now, now children that's enough. Sasuke, do you want me to call Itachi?" Mikoto-san asked.

Sasuke froze. He quickly got off of me and sat down so fast, I had to blink a couple of times to figure out what had happened.

I sat up and crawled over to where the two of them were sitting. Straightening up, I did my best to fix my hair.

"Why are you trying to fix your hair? You're a hag either way."

"You wanna go again?" I asked, my eye twitching.

He only rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I can tell you two are going to get along perfectly, maybe even get married, eh?" Mikoto-san smiled.

I froze.

Feeling the heat rise to my face, I turned to look at Mikoto-san, "What? That would _never_ happen."

"Looks like we agree on something for once." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Teme." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, glaring at me.

"I called you a teme!" I shouted at him.

"Now, let's not start arguing again." Mikoto-san said.

"Impossible." we said in union.

"Stop copying me! Stop! STOP!" we shouted, tackling each other to the ground again.

"Oh my." I heard Mikoto-san sigh.

* * *

"This is your room." Sasuke said, pointing to the closed door.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Be a 'gentleman' and open the door." I said.

"You have to arms that aren't broken, open the door yourself." he rolled his eyes.

"You know, keep rolling your eyes and they'll stay stuck and all weird and deformed and then no chick will want to date you."

He sighed, "If I open the door, will you promise to shut up?"

"No promises."

Shaking his head, he opened the door to one of the most expensive rooms I've ever seen.

"Whoa!" I said, pushing him aside so I could see my new room.

"Jeez! And you say to be a gentleman. You can't even follow your own advice!"

"I'm a girl! Why should I be a _gentleman_?"

"Could have fooled me." he shrugged.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked it so that he was at my eye level.

"Shut up, Chicken Boy. Keep insulting me and you'll have to learn to sleep with one eye open." I said in my harshest voice I could come up with.

He only looked at me with a blank face, "Please, you don't have the balls."

I let go of his shirt and sighed in frustration.

"Whatever, go away, I want to unpack my stuff." I said, walking to me bed and setting down my backpack.

"That's all you have? Don't you have more? Or are you getting it tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"A-ah, whatever! I have more than enough clothes in here so butt out!"

He shrugged, "Fine, I'll leave, try not to get lost."

Rolling my eyes, I opened my backpack.

"'You know, keep rolling your eyes and they'll stay stuck and all weird and deformed and then no chick will want to date you'". Sasuke said.

"I'm not even a guy!" I yelled at him.

"Again, could have fooled me."

"Get out!"

He smirked and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, keep smirking! When your face gets stuck like that I'll only laugh!"

He didn't reply, but I was glad. I always got the last word.

Turning back to my bag, I took out the little clothes I was able to bring and put them in the huge dresser. I looked at the rest of stuff and sighed.

"My school supplies... It's gonna be hard, but I still have school. I'll just have to work harder." I thought, sighing.

I put my backpack under my bed and lay on it, exhausted. I heard a knock at the door. Sitting up, I saw a maid holding a bag with a hanger sticking out of it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"This is your uniform. Starting tomorrow, you will be wearing this while you work. On your days off, you don't need to." she said, giving me the uniform.

"There are three in there, please be careful with them. If they don't fit, please see me." the maid nodded and walked out.

I looked at the uniform in my hands and sighed. Putting them in the closet, I went back to my bed. But the same maid came back.

"Sorry, but I forgot to mention. Dinner is ready."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I nodded as she walked out.

I sighed and got off my bed. I made my way to the door and walked into the hallways. After five minutes of walking around, I started to get scared.

"Did I get lost?" I thought.

I continued to walk around aimlessly, but gave up after another five minutes.

"I'm lost." I said.

"Are you? Where are you headed?" I heard a voice ask.

I jumped and looked to see... Sasuke? No, he wasn't Sasuke, he didn't sound like him that much either.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

He chuckled and answered, "I'm Uchiha Itachi, and you?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Itachi? The guy Mikoto-san was talking about earlier?

"So, where are you headed?" he asked.

"Well, one of the maids said that dinner had started, so I'm aiming to get to where I'm supposed to eat."

"Ah, I see. I'm headed that way as well. Would you like to come with me? These hallways can be a bit confusing at times."

I nodded and followed Itachi down the hallway.

* * *

As we walked, I was beginning to hear voices, but it didn't sound like Sasuke or Mikoto-san.

"Here we are." Itachi said, walking up to a door.

Opening it, I walked in to see a lot of women dressed up in maid uniforms.

"This is where the employees eat." Itachi pointed to the girls eating and talking, "You're the only live-in maid we have so far so this is will you will eat every day.

"Oh." I mumbled.

Well, I guess this would be okay, I mean, it's better than eating alone.

"Well, I'll be off. Ask any of the others if you need help with something."

I nodded and walked towards the food, but something grabbed my wrist. Turning back, I saw that Itachi was holding onto my wrist.

"What?" I asked.

Lifting my hand up to his lips, he kissed the back side of my hand. Feeling the heat rise to my face, I heard a few gasps behind me.

"Or," Itachi whispered, his lips still pressed against my hand, "you can just ask me."

Letting go of my wrist, he turned and walked out.

"What just happened?" I thought.

Doing my best to forget what just happened, I turned around to see the maids glaring at me.

"What was that?" one asked, not taking her intense gaze off of me.

"Uh, look I-"

"Don't think just because you're the only live-in maid here that you can take Itachi-kun!" another one yelled.

"Not only Itachi, but Sasuke-kun too!" said a third one.

They all gasped at that.

"It's true! I heard it myself! You went to go see Mikoto-san and Sasuke-kun happened to be there too! You called him names, but I know your true intentions!"

While the maids freaked out, I noticed that the maid who was saying all of this nonsense was the one that had showed me to Mikoto-san.

"What are you talking about? I do _not_ like that jerk and he started it." I crossed my arms.

One of them stood up on one of the tables and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

My eyes widened. Looking around for a place to take shelter, I saw a nearby table that was empty of any maids. I ran to it before I was hit with food. Succeeding, I threw the table on its side so it was a shield, but not before I grabbed some of the food that was sitting on it.

After that, the table was hit multiple times. I was waiting for a pause, and once it came I gave no hesitation. I jumped up and threw all the food I could at the maids. I heard some gasps and screams of anger after crouching back to the ground behind the table.

"What is with these girls?" I asked out loud.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Sasuke. There were many gasps as the food was not thrown anymore.

He raised an eyebrow, "What the _hell_ is this?"

"Sasuke!" I whispered, still behind the table.

Hearing his name being called, he looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Ask them!" I said, pointing to the maids.

"Sasuke-kun, it's her fault! She insulted you and took advantage of Itachi-kun!"

"Wait, wait. _She_ insulted _me_ and took advantage of _Itachi_?" he asked, looking like he was about to burst out laughing.

"I didn't do _anything_! It was Itachi! I asked him to show me the way here and then when we got here he just suddenly kissed my hand and-"

"_What_?"

I sighed in frustration.

"See! We're only protecting you and Itachi-kun! Get her girls!"

I looked at the maids to see they were ready for another go at the food fight. Thinking fast, I grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to the table with me. Not even a second later, the table was fit repeatedly by food.

"Where do they get this much food, I mean, it's way too much?" I asked.

"Tell me what happened."

"Eh? About what? If you hadn't noticed, I'm trying not to get it by food here!"

"Tell me what Itachi did to you."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, but the look on his face told me he was serious. Sighing, I told him what happened.

"Look, after you showed me my room and left, a maid came and told me dinner was ready. She left before I could ask her where I had to go to eat, so I got lost. I met Itachi in the hallway and he showed me here. When we got here, he said if I had any questions I could ask one of the maids, so assuming he would leave, I walked away, but..."

"But?"

"But he grabbed my hand and kind of kissed it and said I could just ask him." I smiled nervously and shrugged.

He gave me a blank stare and sighed, "Don't let it go to your head, okay? He _always_ does stuff like that with the new employees. That's why all these girls swoon over him all the time."

"Why would I do the same? I don't like him! But you know, it almost sounds like you're jealous." I smirked at the last part.

"Please, in your dreams."

Rolling my eyes, I told him, "So, what are we gonna do about these maids? I _would_ like to eat without being hit in the face with some random food product."

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is that you better think of something fast because I still haven't eaten either."

I sighed in frustration, but suddenly got an idea.

"Okay, I have a plan, but it will only buy us a few seconds."

"What is it?" he asked.

I mentally smirked, "You'll see."

I looked over the table to see that maids were grabbing more food, yelling things like, "She took Sasuke-kun hostage!"

Once they were ready to start throwing food again, I pushed Sasuke out in the open. About a second later, he was hit multiple times with different foods.

"Sasuke-kun!" the maids shouted.

Smiling, I ran past him, to the door. Looking behind me, I saw that he was glaring at me. I waved at him and left the room unharmed.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, my stomach begging for food. I hadn't eaten all day, _all_ day! I had been busy at school, and then went to the movie theaters, and now this. I sighed and sat up.

"Maybe things have quieted down...?" I thought.

Getting up, I walked to the door and opened it. But I wasn't expecting what I'd see on the other side.

There stood Sasuke... _covered_ in food. I did my best not to laugh, but I simply couldn't help it.

"What happened?" I asked through my laughter.

Glaring at me, he answered, "What do you think? Because of you, I have food all over me! And you're asking what happened!"

"Dude, sucks for you, but you see, I just wanted some food. If you want to blame someone, blame Itachi. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be covered in food and I wouldn't feel so damn hungry." I sighed.

"What, you haven't eaten all day or something?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. I... look, a lot of stuff happened today and I haven't eaten yet."

"...Follow me." Sasuke said, walking down the hallway.

"Eh?"

"If you want to eat so badly, follow me."

"Oh... thanks." I smiled and followed him.

He looked at me over his shoulder and gave me a weird stare, "Don't say stuff like that, it doesn't sound right coming from you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why are you being so nice? You should just tell me where I can find some food so you can take a shower."

He stopped and turned to me, "Fine, go straight and on the first door to your left is the kitchen, you'll find some food there."

I nodded, "Tha-"

"Don't, it sounds weird." Sasuke said, walking off to a different hallway.

Rolling my eyes, I walked off to the kitchen to eat some food.

* * *

I was walking back to my room, I was kind of sure I was going the right way. As I was walking, I passed the bathroom door.

"Bathroom?" I thought.

Stopping, I looked around and concluded: I was lost.

Sighing, I tried to think of which way to go next when suddenly; the bathroom door opened revealing Sasuke with a towel wrapped around his waist revealing his chest.

Blushing, I turned away and walked down the hallway, but his voice stopped me.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Did you get lost again?" the last part was a sigh.

"Yeah, sorry about that, dude." I said, refusing to turn around.

"Follow me." Sasuke said, passing me.

My eyes widened as I turned to a different direction.

"What's going on with me?" I thought as I covered my cheeks with my hands.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke's voice sounded close, _way_ close.

I jumped and slowly looked over my shoulder.

Sasuke stood not even a foot away, looking at me weirdly.

"Why are you covering your face? What's going on?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered, mentally kicking myself for acting this way.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, sure. Let me see your face. Did you hit it or something?" he asked, gently grabbing my hand.

Before I could move away, he pulled my hand away from my face, revealing my very flushed face.

"Why does your face feel so hot?" he asked, lowering himself so that we were eye level.

I couldn't even move. All I could do was just stand there, looking into his black onyx eyes.

"Hey, are you feeling okay, you look really red," he smirked, "or could it be you're blushing?"

I looked away, "As if."

He shrugged, "Then come on already, I gotta get dressed. I mean, I could stay this way if you want." he teased.

"Shut up!"

Still smirking, he continued walking down the hallway, "Come on, this way."

I followed behind, my eyes on the floor.

"What's wrong with me?" went through my head for the rest of the day.

* * *

*Lol, Kasi-chan came up with it, not me XP

**Sorry if you didn't get this. She's saying that he has a chicken brain. =P Lame joke, I know, but whatever.

Woo~! First chapter done! ^^ I hope you like this series, I can tell I'm gonna love writing it. Again, I'm sorry about not updating THAPTICML! T^T I hope that this will make you a little less mad at me. And please tell me what you thought ^^ (By the way, I am now a beta reader XD just wanted to say it)


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hello to all who may be reading this. I'm sorry this isn't a chapter to a story you might have been (maybe) looking forward to. But I have something very important to say, so I would very much appreciate it if you would read this, or at least go down to the tl;dr at the bottom of this if you don't feel like reading it through to the end.

It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize greatly for not updating any of my stories in months, some in over a _year_ even. But as some of you might know, I wrote a message on my profile a while ago stating that I wasn't going to be updating my stories much since I dropped out of the _Naruto_ fandom. Also like I said, although I will always love _Naruto_, I just stopped obsessing over it, thus resulting in less updates. I said that I would continue my stories, that I would never _not_ finish them, however, I have recently thought about how true that is.

I received a review for one of my stories not so long ago. The reviewer said that it was a shame I wouldn't be continuing said story. I replied back saying that although I hadn't updated in a while, I stilled planned to continue it. And it wasn't until after I sent that message that I actually thought about that.

So, after some very serious thought, I have decided to discontinue all of my ongoing work. Again, I apologize. This is actually very difficult for me, and, to be honest, when the thought first popped up in my mind I thought how crazy it was. (Really though, I thank whoever it was that reviewed. It helped me realize.)

A few of may be probably upset, and really, I don't blame you. I know that some people, however difficult for me to understand, actually enjoyed reading my stories and wished to read them to the end. That sadly won't be happening. And that is the reason I have decided to write this and post it as the next, and last, chapter to my _Naruto_ fics.

You don't need to comment or anything. You can either just unsubscribe to me and/or these stories or both. I understand completely.

Even though I have decided to discontinue these stories, I will leave them up. At least until I feel the need to take them down. Although many of them are badly written, I still take some pride in them. Without them, I wouldn't have improved in my writing so much.

And one more thing. I _will_ continue to write, though it may be some time before I post something again. I seriously doubt it'll be anything from _Naruto_, though. And if you want to help me out, I have a poll on my profile with a few suggestions on fandoms I'm a little interested writing a fic in. Honestly, it would help a lot if you voted. You can choose up to five fandoms listed. And if you want to suggest a fandom to me, please do! If I myself am in the fandom, then I'll consider whether or not I'd be skillful enough to write for said fandom. If I think I am, I will put it in the poll with the others. If people do suggest some fandoms, I'll allow more votes for each person to choose from.

**Tl;dr:** I will discontinue my stories. I am sorry. I'll leave them on the site. I will continue to write and have started a poll for people to suggest fandoms they want me to write for. And if you want to, please suggest one to me yourself, it would help me out.

And that's about all I have left to say. Again, I'm sorry, but I won't ever stop writing.

_~gaarafangirl14_


End file.
